Big Time Beach Romance
by Mscorymonteith96
Summary: What happens when Big Time Rush go to a small town Beach to film there newest movie and Kendall Schmidt meets the girls of his dreams and begins what at the time was only a summer fling :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic I have ever wrote! So please go easy on me :) I know this a short chapter but don't worry I plan on the other chapters being longer just wanted to set the scene and stuff. And yes the next chapter will most defiantly have the boys of Big Time Rush in it! 3 Please review and tell me any ways to make it better :) Much appreciated!**

**BTW the gist of this story is basically a summer fling between none other than my favorite BTR member Kendall Schmidt and cute shy girl. :)**

Looking out into the water I felt a wave of sadness wash over me knowing that I would have to leave this place in only 2 months. The past two week here even though it was only 14 days, had been the best time of my life and I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. The beautiful Port Douglas beach was the perfect get away before having to pack up all my stuff from my little home town and head out to the big city to start my life after high school. I felt the cool breeze on my back as I sat there not daring to move. The beach seemed packed with other people obviously having the same idea of a beach get away. I rubbed my fingers over the cover of my book I had been reading and smiled at how peaceful it was here. Snapping out of my daze I saw my two best friends April and Amanda in the water talking to from a distance what seemed to be two incredibly good looking guys. My best friends seemed to have caught the attention of these guys and I laughed to myself at how easy it was for them. As I watched them I began to realize that the two guys looked extremely familiar but immediately dismissed the thought as April and Amanda started walking up to me.

"Oh My Gosh Cass! You'll never believe what we are doing tonight!" Amanda squealed as she rushed up the sand dune and tackled me. April came and sat down next to the two of us in the same excitement that Amanda had exhibited.

"What?" I questioned both of them waiting for an answer. Knowing the pair of them it was probably something about those two hot guys and right now I wasn't in the mood to hear about their latest love interest that seemed to constantly change from week to week.

"Well those two incredibly smoking hot guys that we were talking to down at the water" Amanda started very dramatically and I prepared myself for a long and detailed explanation about what our plans had happened to change to tonight.

April also knowing that Amanda was going to go nowhere fast with the story cut in "Long story short Cass," Amanda glared at April for ruining her story as she begin." Those two boys invited us to a beach party tonight on the pier." I looked at the pair of them who seemed so eager, I waited for the punch line, since being in Port Douglas we had already experienced many beach parties and now they were kind of the drill for a night out.

Amanda quickly jumped up from the sand and standing above me being to speak incredibly fast, "And well there in this band which is kinda all sorts of famous over in the states and they are here shooting for their tv show that they also star in. So all of their famous friends are also going to be at this party its kind of VIP." By the time she at finished she was jumping up and down and I wondered what people that were walking by thought of us.

"That's touching" I said as I stood up grabbing my book.

"Well they invited us Cass to it! This is a famous people's party and we are invited." April said as she put up her hand for us to pull her up from the ground. "Why can't you be a bit happy. Come on we can get dressed up and go woo these celebrity boys" April stated emphasizing her words with her hands.

"Yer it shall be fun as Cass, wasn't that the point of this vacation finding some hot guy to have a summer fling with before heading to university?" Amanda said folding her arms against her chest whilst giving me a pleading look.

Trying to hold back my laughter from her strange antics I responded " No Amanda that was your reasons but" I begin and the pair of them stared at me waiting for my approval " I guess since you guys are so keen on this idea I'll tag along I mean who knows I might find a hot guy for myself." We all began to laugh and Amanda and April high fived each other as if they had just accomplished something amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I decided to write 2 more chapters last night and here they are :) so review and tell what you think :) Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 2

"I am not going to be caught dead in that skimpy outfit April!" I screamed as I pointed to the very relieving two piece tog set.

"Come on we are going to a beach party, as in a famous people's beach party. We have to dress to impress." April pleaded as she followed me out of the joint bedroom and into the dining room slash kitchen of the hotel room we were staying in. "These people properly have so much money and all of the flashes clothes and will probably judge in one look over so we need to look the best we can."

"Even if it is like a tramp?" I spat out as I turned to face her in the kitchen compartment. She held out the outfit to me. "You will not look like a tramp in this outfit if you don't act like one ok." And with that she handed the outfit to me and took off into the bathroom to continue getting ready. Sighing I looked at the outfit and guessed it wasn't that bad, I mean I use to wear clothes like this all the time formerly, though before I could continue my thoughts Amanda walked into the kitchen whilst giving a twirl asked how she looked in her brand new togs and cute mini skirt she had bought today after being invited to the party. I laughed at how eager and excited she was over her new outfit "You look great Manda. What do you think of this for me?" I asked while holding the togs up to my body and posing like I was in a magazine.

"Oh gosh Cass that will look awesome on you!" She squealed "And I have the perfect denim shorts for that outfit." She ran to the room we were all sharing. Sometimes I marvelled at how enthusiastic she was about clothes and outfits but followed her to the room anyway to find her digging around her port to find the denim shorts she was talking about. "Found it!" She jumped up and quickly rushed over to me pushing me towards the bathroom and slamming the door as she told me to hurry up not giving me a chance to decline.

Walking down to the beach I found myself pulling at the shorts they seemed to short and I felt to over exposed, watching as Amanda and April confidently walked not caring about their outfits I decided to do the same and putted on a smile and a confident walk. As we neared the beach I could hear the music playing loudly and begin to feel really nervous it sounded like there were a lot of people there and I wasn't too good with face to face confrontations.

"Names please?" asked this tall guy dressed in black when we got to the side of the beach where to the party was at. Just by looking at the tall guy all of my confidence was lost.

"April Tinson and Amanda Brey, we were invited by Logan and Carlos from the band." I was stunned at April's confidence as she continued to talk to the man. I was even more shocked when he pointed to our names on his clip board he had been holding and ushered us in. The beach was even louder and I saw people dancing around and drinking. I was quite shocked at how tamed the party still seemed, people were drinking and being silly but there was nothing scandalous or any drunken mess and I wondered why. The last beach party I had gone too had ended with two huge fights from drunken boys. I turned around to talk speak to Amanda and realized that she already was ahead of me with April walking to the boys they had meet on the beach. I contemplated going with them and introducing myself to this band but decided against it and went to find a drink and a nice place to sit down away from all of loudness.

I squirmed my way through the crowd, being pushed a few times and knocked around. After doing a complete lap around the area I decided to give up looking for the drinks and went to find April and Amanda but realized that I was lost and didn't know exactly where I was on the beach. I cursed under my breathe, realizing I was over this whole beach party atmosphere and I went up to a secluded area above the party yet still on the sand and sat down watching all the people below me being crazy and having fun. When did I lose being that person I thought, I use to be crazy like Amanda and April, go out every night and have fun. I had only agreed to come on this trip to get the old me back but it didn't seem to be working. Hearing a sound behind me I looked up to see a very tall blonde boy standing behind me he was looking straight at me and I wondered where he had come from. Startled from his sudden appearance I got up.

"I'm sorry" I said not completely knowing why I was apologising.

He laughed "What for? I should be the one apologising for scaring you like that." Up until then I had kept my head down not daring to look at him. "I'm Kendall" He said as he took a step forward and put out his hand to shake. I lifted my head and for the first time got a good look at him. He was blonde and tank with beautiful green eyes. Suddenly the same feeling of recognition came again like when I had seen those two boys on the beach. This boy was cute and I realized that I hadn't spoken or acknowledged him since saying I was sorry I quickly shook his hand "Uh I'm Cascada but uh my friends call me Cass" I was stuttering and I didn't know why.

"So um sorry for startling you before, I was wondering why a person was sitting up here on their own and then I realized I didn't know you and that it might have been awkward coming up randomly to you." he seemed nervous yet still had this cool factor as he spoke he shoved his hands into the pockets of his boardies and smiled at me. Yep I defiantly knew him from somewhere but I just couldn't figure it out, his name didn't ring any bells to me though.

Gaining some unknown courage I started to talk to him "So you decided just standing behind me was the answer." I asked him with a giggle still not knowing where this flirtatious side of me came from as I smiled at him.

"Yep that was my plan, pretty stupid I guess." He laughed as he spoke to me and motioned for me to sit down with him. I didn't have a clue where Amanda and April were and I defiantly didn't want to go back to the party so I decided that nothing wrong could come of sitting and talking with him.

"So what are you doing up here all by yourself?" He asked as I sat down next to him.

"I guess the party scene just isn't what I'm into at the moment" I laugh uncomfortably "Plus I know no one here." I looked over at him who was still looking at me smiling so I continued "I mean I don't even know the hosts of the party, there apparently some" Big shoot" band that's here shooting." I didn't understand why he was laughing as I spoke.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said, "I probably should of said this at the start," he laughed uneasily ," I'm Kendall Schmidt, one quarter of that "Big shot Band" and one of the hosts of this party" Shocked at what he said I just stared at him open mouthed. I had practically insulted his hosting skills and his band all in one.

"Omg I totally just insulted you, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were part of the band, actually I'm only here for my friends, like I said this isn't my scene and I'm just waffling on now aren't I?" I quickly stopped myself from speaking and apparently Kendall found it incredibly funny as he started laughing. I pouted and turned my head away from him which immediately snapped him out of his laughter.

"I'm sorry," He started putting his hand on my shoulder "It's just cute how you freaked out, I really don't mind and to be honest I don't know half the people here, my band mates invited them." He nudged me as he continued "Like you, I'm not that into the party hype and meeting new people."

We sat there laughing and talking with each other for a long time about why we were both here in this small town, that I had just graduated from High school and I was getting ready to go study at a university in Townsville for music and how he was here shooting a movie. Until suddenly it hit me like a brick, I looked at him stunned. "I know why!" I suddenly shouted, he looked at me with the same shocked look I had earlier when I had meet him. "I know why you're so familiar!" I started to point as him "The band that you're from, It's Big Time Rush." I said excitably.

He looked down towards the sand and laughed before rising his head up and smiling at me "yes I'm from that band. Obviously you've heard of us?" He questioned.

I looked away afraid of admitting this "uh yer I was kind of in love with your music and your show when it started back when I was in year 10" Looking back at him waiting for his response. Truth be told I was obsessed with that band. I had watched all of season 1 and had all of their songs on my iPod. It shocked me at how obsessed I was with them and yet I couldn't recognise him when he had been sitting next to me.

"Were? What you to old now for Big Time Rush" He joked around "So I guess I was your favourite right? You know with me being the best looking one" he stood up and stuck a silly pose and looked down at me. Not wanting to admit that yes he was my favourite one and that I had found him absolutely gorgeous I answered with a simple "James was" before jumping up running of down the beach.

**Until next time ! Love you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So like a said here's the second chapter I wrote last night! I decided to write it in Kendall's POV, not going to write in his POV that often because I found it easier to write in the girls perspective but for pivotal chapters to his charater I will write in his :)**

Chapter 3! Kendall's POV!

I laughed as I watched her run down the beach in front of me and decided that it was time to chase after her. She begin to just jog and turned around to me yelling back to me "Come on, your so slow Big shot" with that I began to sprint towards her knowing full well I'd be able to catch up with her. I put out my arms as I got closer to her and grabbed her around her waist swirling her around, "So James is your favourite aye." I said as I pulled her to the ground. She was now on the ground of the beach laughing with me on hovering above her.

"Yes!" she giggled "What are you going to do about it" she teased me.

"This" I said I started to tickle her which sent her into a fit a laughter. Through her laughter she started begging me to stop in a teasing manner, "Not till you say I'm your favourite" I shouted back teasingly as well.

She put her hands up in surrender yelling "Ok ok ok" I stopped tickling her and look at her, "Your my favourite Kendall" She said whilst bitting her lip and looking towards me. In that moment I swear all I wanted to do was kiss her right there and then but I restrained myself and just started to laugh at her. Lying down next to her I asked her even though she was still uncontrollably laughing, what her favourite song was.

"Well I stopped watching after the first season but I did have "The City is ours" on constant repeat on my iPod" She replied turning her head so she was facing me. I just lay there staring at her, she was really the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She was short and had beautiful blonde hair that looked natural, unlike every girl I had met since being famous she didn't seem fake it seemed like there was not a trace of make up on her, it was all just natural beauty. "You're so beautiful." I blurted out without even realizing; she blushed out my comment and looked back up at the stars. "I really mean it"

"Thanks "she replied not daring to make eye contact with me it seemed. Before either of us could say anything a sudden high pitch yell could be heard which made us both sit up immediately. I saw a girl in a short mini skirt and green togs on with another girl close behind her with both Logan and Carlos.

"Cass." The girl screamed, I guessed they must have been the friend she was talking about as she jumped up from the sand and ran and hugged the very drunk girl, deciding to follow suit I got off the stand and walked over the group.

"I was so worried about you I couldn't find you and I just thought the worst." The girl began saying slurring her words as she was talking taking another sip from her alcohol beverage she had in her hands.

Cass seemed to just laugh at the girls drunk antics, "I was fine, I've been hanging out with Kendall here," She said pointing to me.

"Why hello there," Cass's friend began walking closer to me but Cass grabbed the drink out of her hand and grabbed her hand. "I think it's time I took you home and uh no more alcohol for you tonight ok." She said turning to me she said her goodbyes and looked like she wanted to say more but not in front of her friends. Her other friend who had only been silently observing the whole charade up until now obviously got the picture and grabbed the drunk girls arm, "Come Amanda, let's leave Cass to say goodbye to her uh friend" She said while giving me the look down, embarrassed I put my head down and my hands in my pockets.

I could tell that Cass was obviously annoyed at her drunken friends antics as she looked back at me after her friends had left flushed. "I'm sorry for them, Amanda evidently doesn't know when to stop I guess." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Hey don't even worry about it, we are at a beach party." I didn't know exactly what to say, I knew that I defiantly did not want her to leave and I didn't know what I could say stay that would make her stay. She begins to make her way up the sand dune, "I'm sorry but I have to go, she'll be getting restless soon, they don't like waiting when there drunk." This was my chance I had to say something.

"Uh well I had a great time with you tonight." I smiled at her, dick, I thought be brave. She gave me a little wave and started to leave, she was nearly up the top of the beach when I called out, "Wait, Cass" I started to run after her when I reached her she turned around and looked straight up at me, putting my hands on her waist I reached down and I felt her lips touch mine. It felt amazing, like I was on fire but in a good way, I never wanted to stop kissing her. I felt her hands on my chest and soon as I opened my eyes I knew it was going to be over. She slowly pulled away from me, her eyes never leaving the glare of mine. I was still holding her around the waist, "I have to go," her eyes look straight at me and she seemed sad, "I'm sorry." I let my hands drop from her side as she ran out of my grasp and up the beach stopping only quickly to turn and wave and then she was gone.

I walked back to the party on my own thinking about everything that had happened that night. In one night I had met the most amazing girl and all I knew about her was her name was Cass and that she was accepted at JCU in Townsville. I cursed under my breathe at myself for not asking more about her or for at least her last name. I was hoping for the life of me that Logan or Carlos who seemed friendly with the other girls knew something more about her. Seeing the party just up ahead and Logan and Carlos I ran up to catch up with them.

"Hey man." Logan yelled out to me and I could tell he was defiantly a big on the drunken side so even though I knew it was hopeless I still wanted to ask him about Cass. I ran up to him, "Hey Dude, so your pretty close with those girls are you?" I question him while he put his hand around my shoulder.

"Well if you're asking me if I'm close with the particular blonde that you were hanging out with then no." he said while slurring his words with much dramatic actions, "I only know the other two, Amanda and April but…." He said rising his finger in the air "I do know they are staying all together at the Frog and Todd resort, if that helps." He finished patting my on the back before grabbing a beer and passing it to me "Come on bro, lets party now! It's only early." He shouted and I grabbed the beer off him taking the lid off and sculling it down, "Yer let's party now!" I shouted and went to join Logan in the crowd deciding tomorrow I would go to the Frog and Todd resort to find Cass.

**Thanks for reading :) Much love**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I haven't posted in a while, been busy with school starting back but anyway here's chapter 4 back in Cascada's POV but I'm thinking doing the next one In Kendall's even though I said that I wasn't going to do that much 3 **

Chapter 4! Cascada's POV

"Ow" I screamed as I felt a hand hit me in the face, rolling over I realized that Amanda was sharing my bed obviously she was to drunk last night to find her own bed. Getting off my bed I pushed her over, leading to her falling off the bed. Standing up I looked around the room my head throbbing, April was sprawled all over her bed and Amanda lying on the floor obviously the push off my bed hadn't woken her up enough. My mind was all fuzzy and I seemed not to remember a thing from the night before. Walking out into the kitchen I tried to connect the pieces of last night back together, I know I went a beach party and I know that something amazing happen but what. Grabbing a cup I filled it with water and went to find a panadol to stop my horrible headache.

'Oh does someone's head hurt a little bit" I turned around to see April coming into the kitchen.

"What happen last night, my head hurts like Hell and I can't remember" I said while clinging onto the bench to steady myself.

"Well," April started as she reached into the cupboard for cereal, "I didn't know what exactly you did at the beach party last night as you disappeared like right at the beginning but you told me most of what happen after the party, anyway I found you later on with some boy named Kendall, he was tall and very cute, well done girl I hope you remember that part" she said as she gave me a nudge and went to sit down at the table with her bowl of cereal.

Suddenly flashes were coming back about the night before, I remember sitting on the bench talking with Kendall, yes tall blonde guy from my favourite childhood band Big Time Rush. "I don't remember drinking though at the party so why can't I remember last night properly?" I questioned while sitting down at the table with her.

"Oh," she laughed, " when we got back after putting drunken Amanda to bed you and I did shots on the patio while you told me about your amazing night." She finished while winking at me. Well that explains the memory loss, I was never one at being good at remember after drinking only a few drinks, shots would of smashed me right at out it.

At the moment Amanda walked out of the room looking worse than me if that was even possibly and flopping down on the couch in the joining lounge room, "Never again" she said quietly while closing her eyes. April and I couldn't help but just laugh, we both knew that there was many more times drunken April would appear. Gaining some energy Amanda got off the couch and walked over to the table with us and sat down.

"So Cass, I may have been quite drunk last night but I can still remember most it, especially the fact that you were off with a boy on your own, a hot boy I may add. Mind explaining?" Amanda said giving me a glaring look.

I laughed "Now Manda I would if I knew exactly what I happen, but I can't quite remember it all, but I will say this," I started as I got off from the chair and started walking to my room, turning around I finished "It was quite amazing" and with that I left the room and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind me before sighing. It was all coming back to me now that I was awake. The long talk on the beach, him chasing after me and tackled me and of course the part that made me smile him calling me beautiful and the kiss. The kiss, I could feel it on my lips still, it was amazing like one of those kisses you read about in books or watch on those romantic comedies. It was just unexplainable.

I walked over to the mirror and stared into the mirror while starting to fix my hair. Trying to figure how I would see him again or if he even wanted to see me. Kendall Schmidt, the boy from my high school crushes was the boy I spent the night with. I was desperately in love with that boy in grade 10 I had wanted to meet him so much and now that I had it felt amazing. I really wanted to see him again but I knew how impossible that would be, he was a famous celebrity in a boy band who was shooting a movie here. And what if he didn't want to see me again, but last night he called me beautiful and he kissed me, I wasn't making that up. I'm sure he would want to see me too.

Snapping me out of my day dream was the pounding on the bathroom door, "Come on Cass" April screamed, "I need to get ready, I'm going out with Logan today and I need to look perfect."

"Logan" I ask quickly opening the door, "You mean one of Kendall's band mates?' I question looking straight at Amanda waiting for her answer.

She laughed before answering "Yes Cass, one of Kendall's friends, April and I were going to go for lunch with the boys before they have to shoot today. Did you want to come by any chance?" She ask with a smirk on her face knowing to well I wanted to go. Damn I must have spilt a lot about what happened with Kendall with her last night when we were doing shots.

"Uh you know, if that's cool with you? I would be totally cool with coming with you two." I said trying to play it cool stepping out of the bathroom.

"Well we leave in 20 minutes so find something cute to wear and hurry up because I don't want to leave the boys waiting."

I skipped off to the bedroom and immediately went searching through my clothes for the perfect outfit for this lunch. Lucky for me Amanda and April had taken me shopping last week for some nice beach dresses and I had bought a few. I found a cute blue boob tube maxi dress with flowers on it that seemed to go perfect with my blue eyes and blonde hair. I quickly got changed and found some cute sandals to go with the outfit.

As I was looking in the mirror for the fifty times making sure I looked perfect April walked into the room, "Wow this boy certainly made an impact on you didn't he?" She stated teasingly, "You're never this flustered about how you look to go out."

I walked past her as I a murmured a quiet insult back before Amanda walked into the room hurrying us out the door because we were going to be late. As we started to walk down to the beach sidewalk from our hotel I began to become incredibly nervous, what if he doesn't want to see me or what If it's immensely awkward or I say something wrong or, "Don't worry Cass, he wants to see you, trust me, Logan told me he's all he's talked about since last night to him." April said as she gave me a hug sensing what I was thinking. I gave her smile thanking her for being the best friend ever. She seemed to always sense when I was overthinking everything and now was no exception. She gave me a little nudge as we rounded to the corner and I saw him sitting at a table in the café with the rest of the boys.

Amanda screamed out Carlos's named as we walked into the café and Kendall's head quickly rose from the menu he seemed to be staring at and his eyes immediately locked with mine as we walked to the table.

**Sorry for leaving ya'll with a lil cliff hanger :/ anyway will post hopefully the next chapter after school today if I get it written 3 so please review and thanks for reading ! Much Love xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG this chapter took so long to write! Haven't been in a writing mood with all my school stuff going on so sorry for the late delay of this chapter and the crappyness of this chapter because it really is the worse I have ever written! Hopefully next chapter will be better! BTW I kinda in love with kogan friendship which is why I included it in my fanfic 3 **

Chapter 5 Kendall's POV

"Come on man, it's time to wake up." I heard Logan shout while a pillow hit my head.

"Dude" I yelled not bothering to look up, "Can't you leave a guy sleep."

"Well I thought I'd let you know that the boys and I are going for lunch with Amanda and April." He started walking out of the room stopping at the door and turning around, "That Cascada Chick you were hanging out with last night might be coming, thought you might want to come?"

My ears shot up immediately at the sound of her name "Uh Yer that would be cool," I jumped out of bed trying to play it cool, "give me ten minutes." Logan just laughed and walked out of the room. As soon as he left the room I ran towards the bathroom to get ready. In less than ten minutes I was ready wearing jeans and a pale green shirt walking out towards the lounge room where the boys were sitting.

"Naw look who got all dressed up for his girl" Carlos teased when he saw me come out of the room. Completely trying to ignore his comment I grabbed the keys off the bench and told them to hurry up. Since being in Australia I had seemed to be dubbed the taxi driver, driving them everywhere, at first I found it annoying but now I was just use to it.

As soon as we got to the cafe I began to feel anxious waiting for Cascada to arrive. I was kind of glad that the boys were going to be there as well as her friends, although her drunken friend scared me a bit. I kept looking at my watch and making up crazy stories in my mind that she didn't want to see me.

"Why so nervous man?' Logan questioned me, he must have noticed.

Trying to play off the fact that I was nervous I laughed and answer him, "What you talking about? I'm not nervous at all." I wonder if that sounded convincing enough, sure as hell wasn't convincing enough for me.

"Dude you have looked at your watch 5 times in the past minute and you have been constantly tapping your foot." He said pointing to my foot which I hadn't even known I had been tapping.

I didn't answer him back just stopped tapping my foot and looking away. "Wow she really must have been one special girl for you to be this worked up after one meeting."

"She was," I answered quietly but still loud enough that Logan could hear.

"Well calm down I am pretty sure you would have made the same effect on her." Logan replied giving me a reassuring smile. Out of all the guys Logan was defiantly the one who I was closest to. We seemed to just get on really easy and I always found myself talking to him about more personal issues.

Although I wasn't in the mood right now to talk about my night with Cascada to Logan right now as the other guys were here and I didn't feel like letting them know also.

"Here," Logan said passing me the menu. "We're going to order soon as the girls get here might as well choose now." I grabbed the menu off him and started scanning the brunch specials. Nothing seemed to stand out probably because I was too distracted thinking about Cascada.

My mind started to wander to the night before. It had seemed to be a perfect night like one of those scenes you see in those romantic movies. Cascada had been so easy to talk to, talking to her last night had been amazing but it was nothing compared to the kiss. I was so happy that I had been brave enough to kiss her. I had never thought I could feel so much passion in a kiss after only just meeting someone and all I could think of now was kissing her again. She seemed so perfect, like an angel with her lovely flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Those eyes, I just wanted to look into them again right now, it was like I could see her soul when I looked into her eyes.

Just as I started on the drink special on the next page I heard a girl scream out Carlos's name and looking up I saw the angel that I had only just been thinking about. She walked behind her two friends and looked as beautiful as ever. She seemed so natural compared to her two friends. Carlos and Logan had stood up already to greet the girls, so I decided to follow suit and stood up and walk towards them, James quickly follow behind me and I wondered if he had meet the girls before because it only seemed like it was Logan and Carlos who were obsessed with the two.

There she stood right in front of me and I didn't know what to do, my first thought was to kiss her again but I controlled myself.

"Hi," she said quietly and that was all I could take, I replied with a quick hi back and as I did gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I wondered if I had overdone it but when I saw her smiling at me I decided that it was ok. Logan motioned for us all to sit down. I don't think the others had actually seen my greeting with Cass as they were all too busy greeting each other.

We all walked over to the table and sat down, being the gentlemen that I was I pulled the chair out for Cass and motioned for her to sit down. She thanked me and smiled politely back at me as she sat down and I choose this as a good sign.

I realized that my hands were all sweaty and tried to calm down my nerves. I was incredibly happy when Logan sat down next to me on the other side. Turning to my beautiful angel on the left I decided that now would be a good time to talk before she thinks that I'm not into her.

"So have you ever been to this café before?" I asked saying the first thing that came into my mind.

"Uh once when I was younger and visited here but that was ages ago." She gave a nervous laugh and grabbed the menu and started studying it. I didn't want the rest of the lunch to go like this and decided to make it less awkward. But just as I was about to speak the waiter come over to take our orders.

Every time I tried to talk after that something came up, guess the fact that we were with a big group backfired. Everyone was talking with each other constantly. The table was so loud although it was fun hanging out with everyone all I really wanted to do was talk to her on her own, just her and me like the night before.

She seemed to be enjoying herself the entire time though and didn't seem to faze that we barely talked. The whole time all I could hear was her laugh, I noticed how pretty and graceful she seemed when she laughed. It truly was like an angel laughing. It was the most beautiful thing I have heard. I swear I could have listened to it all day.

Suddenly I realized that I was staring at her and that this probably looked incredibly weird. Working up the courage I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Her face turned up into a huge smile as she nodded. We both got out of our seats as she grabbed she grabbed her purse I gave a knowing nod to Logan and he waved to us. Grabbing her hand I lead her out of the café to the beach. I was smiling like a fool but I really didn't care.

**Hopefully next chapter will be up soon 3 don't quote me on that though :/ so guys review and tell me what you think of the story so far much love xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ! I'm so sorry for how long it took me to write a new chapter ! Been incredibly busy with school and family life ! promise I'll write some more soon and get new chapters to you quickly ! So I love your guys inputs so please tell me what you think of the story and how the characters are turning out :)**

**BTW EmiilyRae96 the friends are actually based on my two best friends 3 hehe**

Chapter 6 Cascada's POV

His hand in mine seemed to feel so right, as if the world was still and we were the only two people in the world on this beach. Although we hadn't really spoken since he asked me to walk on the beach it was nice just walking on the beach hand in hand with him. I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off my face.

"I really had a good time last night at your party." I said daring to speak whilst looking at him and smiling.

"You made it all worth wild." He answered, gosh he was sweet. That comment made me smile even more. I didn't know it was possible to smile this much and be this happy. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

"Want to go for a swim?" Kendall asked whilst he stopped walking and pointed out into the water. I was incredibly happy that Amanda had convinced me to wear my togs just in case something came up. Scanning the beach and noticed that not many people were on the beach I pulled my dress off showing my brand new blue Australian togs. Running towards the water I called out to him to hurry up.

By the time I had gotten to the water he had already caught up to me and swung me around in the water. We must have looked like a pair of silly little kids by the way we were acting splashing water on each other and screaming out. This was by far the happiest I had ever been and I didn't know how that could be possible seeing I had only know this guy for a days. But here in the water, fooling around, just felt right.

Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist as he pulled me close and stared down at me, he lightly pushed my hair out of my face and began to speak to me, his eyes not leaving the stare of my blue eyes.  
"I don't know how in just one day of knowing you I can have become so into you." He said looking down and smiling at me. My only response that I could manage was the biggest grin. He lent down and kissed me as if the world depended on it. As the seconds carried on the kiss became deeper and more passionate. I felt invisible, as if nothing could ever wrong. Just before my lungs exploded he unattached his lips from mine and smiled down at me.

"Cass, I really like you." He started, keeping his hand firmly wrapped around my waist. "I don't know what's going to happen this summer, but I do know that I really want to spend every free moment I have with you and get to know you better." He stops and just stared at me waiting for a reposed. All I could do was smile, this incredibly gorgeous guy who had turned my mind upside down since meeting him yesterday and was all I could think about since then was standing in front me telling me that he was into me and wanted to spend time with me. My mind was spinning out of control.

"I'd really like that" was all that I could manage to say and with that he lent into for another deep kiss for what seems like an eternity. Grabbing his hand I lead him up the beach before sitting down on a swing set that was on the beach. He stood in front of me, his eyes not leaving me for a single second.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked laughing nervously; he gave me a confused face. "It's just you keep staring at me." I finished

"It's because," He started as he walked behind me and started to push me on the swing gently, "You're so beautiful." My face turned a terrible shade of pink and I was so glad he was behind me and couldn't see me evidently blushing. I couldn't off planned a better after noon myself, after swinging on the swing set Kendall and I went and sat down on the beach with each other. It was getting late and the sun was setting. I leaned my head on Kendall's shoulder as I talked to him. The conversation wasn't deep just talking about simple things, talking about his band and my life.

The whole time I lent on his shoulder not wanting to move, there was a pause for a while were we just enjoyed each other company but it was interrupted by the sound of my phone beeping from a text message, leaning over I grabbed my phone seeing it was a message from April.

_Hey love just thought I let you know Amanda and I are going out tonight so we won't be home if you want to make plans with Kendall ox ox._

"Do you have to leave" Kendall asked interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at him smiling "No quite the opposite, my friends are going out tonight so I'm free to do anything."

He looked up at the sky thoughtfully "Well how about we go out tonight?" he asked looking back down at me smiling, "On a proper date."

A date with Kendall Schmidt sounded absolutely perfect to me, "I'd like that a lot." I continued smiling. "But I should properly go home now and get changed."

Kendall jumped up that second and pulled me up with him, "I'll walk you back to the hotel aye" He said as he put his arm around me and walked me up the beach as I slide my arm around him. I felt so safe in his arm walking down the street to my hotel and I never wanted to leave his embrace. When we finally had gotten to the hotel I took my arm away from him and stood in front of him.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" He question. That gave me exactly an hour to make myself look date material.

"Ok then, I'll be waiting." I replied, he lent down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked away, turning back and waving before disappearing out of the hotel. Smiling to myself I grabbed the keys to the room and unlocked the door. Sighing as I entered the room and plopped myself down on to the couch. I lay their smiling like an idiot as my mind replayed the day that I had just had.

**Thanks for reading ya'll ! New chapter soon ! Keep reviewing :)**

**Much love Mikkie xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Cascada POV**

**What's up everyone! Here's the new chapter was naughty and wrote it in Modern History Class because it was boring :/ anyway hope you guys like it ! Here's Cascada and Kendall's first date 3**

"ahhhh" I screamed as I looked in the mirror! Quickly rushing over and picking up my phone I immediately dial April's number, 'Come on come on pick up!" I talked to myself while pacing the room.

"Hello" I heard April's voice on the other side of the phone, "Omg April! I desperately need your help! Every damn outfit I try on tonight is wrong and Kendall's going to be here in less than 10 minutes." I spoke incredibly fast paced.

"Whoah Firstly Cass you need to calm down." April started and I started taking deep breathes, "Secondly just wear something cute like uh" she paused a moment while thinking, "That cute red dress you bought the other day"

"Oh of course that dress, can't believe I had forgotten about it, thanks love see you." Quickly hanging up the phone I ran to the closest and pulled out the red dress and within exactly 10 minutes I was ready to go.

Sitting on the couch I couldn't stop fidgeting constantly checking my phone to see the time and looking at my watch also to see the time. Jumping at the sound of a knock on the door, this was it, he was finally here. I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran to the mirror quickly to check my make-up and rushed to the door. Taking a deep breathe I open the door and there standing in front of me was the cutest boy I had ever seen with a huge smile on his face.

"You look gorgeous Cass." Kendall said as he gave me a kiss on the check.

"Why thank you," I said doing a quick curtsey "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Anything for my girl." He gave me a quick wink. I bubbled with excitement, he called me his girl, I was literally on cloud nine and it was only two minutes into the date. I quickly closed the door behind me and we headed out of the hotel hand in hand.

"So where are you taking me tonight," I asked as we headed into the car park.

"Oh you'll see" He said cheekily as he hoped into one of the flashiest cars I had ever seen. I stood their dumbfounded. "What's up" He asked at why I hadn't moved.

"This is your car?" I questioned sliding my fingers across the perfect red paint job of the car.

"Oh nah this is a rental, my cars back in the states." I quickly hoped into the car, "Couldn't pick you up without a car though." He started the engine and smiled at me. Yep this was going to be an amazing date.  
We pulled up in front of a fancy place called Sizzlers that I had never heard of before. Before I could get out of the car Kendall rushed over to my side opening the door for, "There you M'lady" he said. Giggling I thanked and we walked into the restaurant together.

The night seemed to go flawlessly well; the restaurant was amazing I had never been to such a fancy place in my life. I found Kendall to be a very funny person and I was left in laughter many times throughout the night. The night went by so quickly and I didn't even notice it was past 10 before Kendall asked me if I wanted to go for a walk in the park across the road. While I grab my bag Kendall walked over to the counter and paid for our meal, as he walked back he held out his hand for mine and we left the restaurant.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight." I said as we walked along the pathway over to the park.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kendall said smiling at me, I blushed and turned my face away. "Why do you that? Every time I compliment you?" He asked. Turning back towards him I didn't know what to say back to his question.

"It's the Truth Cass, I'm not lying. You really are beautiful." He said as he stopped walking and turned me towards me with his hands on my waist.

"Thanks Kendall" Was all I could reply to him and stood on my tiptoes I gave him a quick kiss. We continued walking through the green park. The only downside of the whole night was that I had worn heals with my dress and now my feet were killing me.

"Stop" I suddenly said causing Kendall come to quick Holt. He looked at me with a quizzical look. Sitting down on the grass in the park I unstrapped my heals and took them off which caused Kendall to start laughing. "My feet were sore" I said pouting still sitting on the ground.

"You are so different to all the other girls." Kendall said as he sat down next to me.

Giggling I asked, "Is that a good thing."

"A very good thing Cass," He said as he lay down and looked up at the stars. Laughing I followed his action and laid down. The night was so beautiful.

"I've had an amazing night Kendall." I started turning my head to him, "I don't want it to end."

"Me either," He replied and flashed his adorable smile that he has, "So let's not let it end then. What do you want to do now?"

Looking up to the stars I thought for a minute till suddenly I jumped up feeling spontaneous and replied "I feel like swimming"

Kendall looked up at me, "Swimming?" He started laughing at me response.

"Yes swimming, the beach is only just there." I said pointing over to the beach's direction giving him a pleading look.

"You're crazy girl" Kendall said as he jumped up grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the beach, I started laughing as I ran with him down the sand. Reaching the band we both stopped waiting for the other to make the first move. We both knew that we weren't wearing togs and I was ever so grateful that I had worn appropriate underwear.

Deciding to make the first move I unzipped my dress and ran down to the water, "Come on slow poke." I yelled turning around once I had reached the water, he was just watching me laughing. "Are you coming or what." I screamed even louder and with that he stripped from his jeans and t-shirt and ran down to the water grabbing me and swinging me into the ocean.

I should have guessed the water would be cold at this time of night but I literally couldn't care less, I was having so much fun. I had practically spent all day with Kendall since this morning brunch with the boys and I for sure didn't want this night to end any time soon. My thoughts were interrupted suddenly when Kendall came up from before and hugged me, he started trailing kisses down my neck and in between each kiss he spoke to me "You. Are. So. Amazing." All I could was look down and smile. Turning myself around to him I put my hands around his neck and he lowered his to my waist, I lent up and kissed him. It was so romantic the waves crashed around our legs but we didn't notice we were too absorbed with each other.

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter sometime soon! Keep reviewing**

**Much love Mikkie xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok ok I know how terribly late this chapter is! So you guys will all love the fact I have written three new chapters! With chapter 9 being a combindation of two chapters so in reality 4 chapters! So first I'm sorry for taking so long for these chapters to written I have been busy as with end of school and then I had two weeks away because of year 11 camp and yesterday was the only day I really had to write! So if I wrote 4 chapters in one day the next few days you should be getting heaps of chapters! **

Cascada's POV

Sitting out on the small veranda of the hotel apartment looking over at the view of the beach sipping at coffee with April right next to me talking felt just like old times. I was wrapped up in my blanket and looked half asleep yet I was feeling most defiantly wide awake as I was explaining to April all that had happened the night before with Kendall.

"I like the sound of him." April said smiling at me.

"Thanks April, I'm glad I have your approval." I said while laughing at her.

"Because my approval means everything." She replied jokingly around, 'But…" She turned to me more seriously, "I'm really glad you are happy Cass, you deserve to be."

"Thanks bub." I said smiling back at her. At the moment I heard my phone going off from inside my room and dashed out of my chair to answer it. Getting to my bedroom just in time I picked up the phone checking the clock at the same time. 10:33, the exact time he said he'd call.

"Hey there" I tried to answer calmly.

"Hey Gorgeous, I told you I'd call on time." He laughed, I smiled to myself as I thought of last night when he said he'd call me at exactly 10:33 so to not wake me up to early because I liked my sleep ins.

"That you did." Flirty I continued, "Was there any specific reason you decided to take time out of your schedule and call me?" Sitting down on my bed I asked.

"Well I was wondering if by any chance you could be down in the parking lot in exactly 15 minutes for a romantic getaway afternoon."

"15 minutes? I'm pretty sure I can do that." I laughed as I ran out of my room to April sitting on the couch, quickly saying goodbye to Kendall I turned to April. "15 minutes April! I have 15 minutes till he comes!" I screamed and ran back into my room with April following me. As I was looking at my clothes my phone went off again as I went to check it I saw a text from Kendall.

_By the way, wear something comfy like jeans or something xx see you soon._

Well that made it so much easier I thought and I picked out some jeans and a cute boob tube top with some cute little sneakers, putting up my hair in a high ponytail I realized that I had around a minute to meet Kendall so I dashed out of the bathroom and walked down to the car park. I scanned the car park and I saw Kendall in a very different car then the night before. Instead of his flash car he was standing in front of a white ute in jeans and a tank top, which I might add he looks incredibly hot in with his tattoos clearly showing.

"I'm very suspicious of where we are going." I said laughing as I walked over to him giving him a hug and a quick peck on the lips; he led me to my door where he opened it for me.

"You'll just have to wait and see beautiful." He said as closed the door and walked to his side. I looked down and blushed at his comment of calling me beautiful. He sure knew how to make a girl feel special.

"So last night you told me you use to go out bush all the time for some dirt driving when you were younger and I thought…" he said as he gave my hand a squeeze as we drove along turning out of town, '"That we could go dirt driving to this really nice beach about 30 minutes away."

Wow he really listens to everything I said the previous night. Kendall seemed way too good to be true. "Or not…" Kendall said worryingly and I realized that I had not yet replied to his idea seeing that I was deep in thought, snapping quickly out of my thoughts I replied, "No, defiantly! That sounds like an amazing plan." I said giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at me turning the radio up a bit louder began to sing along with it. His voice was so perfect and I was left in shock at how amazing it was. Out of all those years of fangirling over big Time Rush I had never seen then live and obviously I had completely forgotten how amazing Kendall was at singing.

"You're really talent you know Kendall." I said randomly interrupting his singing.

"Thanks…." He replied to me blushing and keeping his eyes on the road. I smiled smugly at the thought that I just made Kendall blush at my comment. We talked a heap more on the road trip, turning the music up really loud at some points and singing our lungs out trying to be louder than each other and the CD. I really was glad we were out bush driving so that no one could see us because we were being really crazy. After a while he let me drive the car and drive it I did, quite crazily and fast. I could tell living in the city for the past few years had certainly got to Kendall and he wasn't quite use to the roughness of out bush driving.

Finally arriving at the beach I jump out of the car and ran to the top of the beach before I could catch my breath Kendall came racing up behind me and picks me up carrying me to the water.

"Put me down Kendall!" I screamed as he continues to run me around the beach, thankfully not to close to the water.

"Kendall!" I scream as he begins to edge closer to the water.

"Yes my gorgeous girl?" He asks all innocent.

"I'm still in my clothes don't you dare take me near the water!" I yell back.

"Did you just say take you into the water?" He asks cheekily.

"No no no Kendall! Take me back this instant!" I laugh but it was too late he was already getting closer and closer to the water. I begin to scream just as I think he is about to dunk me into the water instead he drops me onto the sand above the water where it is not wet.

"Didn't think I was actually going to do it do you?" He asks standing above me. He drops down to the ground next to me sitting up. I laughed at him sitting up next to him and push him over. Crawling over to him so I'm on top of him I look down at him "You're terrible person Kendall Schmidt." I say laughing at him.

He reaches his hand up and gently brushes away strands of my hair away from my face. "I don't care because I've got you as my girl." He says pulling me down into a passionate kiss.

Pulling away cheekily I say to him, "Not so fast Mr Schmidt." He gives me a confused face and I continue, "You never officially asked me to be your girl." I grinned at him standing up I ran up to where my bag was near the car. Kendall chased after me and grabbed me into a huge hug behind me. Kissing lightly down my neck he turned me around and stared into my eyes, "Miss Cascada will you please do me the honour of being my girl?"

**Please review what you guys thought of this chapter, uploading the next one now xx by the way this is kinda the last chapter where Cass and Kendall are really cute and happy together kind of thing. Got some drama planned because I mean what's a story without drama ;) **

**Much love Mikkie xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go! Two chapters combined into one btw guys it would be really helpful if you guys could tell me how old you readers are and if it's cool to write a smut chapter? Like would you guys appreciate a chapter like that? Because I really want to write on thanks**

Kendall's POV Chapter 9!

Looking into her eyes waiting for an answer from her felt like forever and that there were a million of things that she could say but I was only waiting in response for that one worded answer. She looked at and smiled at me and whispers a very quiet but still hear able yes which was all I needed before leaning down and engaging in another very hot and passionate kiss.

Spending time with Cascada was my favourite thing the next few weeks although between shooting scenes for the movie and working on songs for the next album we didn't get to hang out as much as we would of hoped, the times that we did spend together were amazing. I felt sorry for Cass though, officially dating me and becoming my girl meant she became in the spotlight a lot more and even though we were in a small town the paps were everywhere and it wasn't long before the whole world knew that I had a new girlfriend.

We had been going out for two weeks by now when we were sitting in a nice café together early in the morning; I had shooting all afternoon and wanted to make the most of my spare time with Cass. I could feel that she was uncomfortable with all the paps outside and I didn't know how to make her feel any better. Reaching over the table I grabbed her hand, "I'm really sorry Cass that it is this way." She took my hand squeezing it she looked down at the table, "If it was up to me then it wouldn't be like this." I continued giving her a reassuring smile. She looked up and flashed me one of her gorgeous smiles letting me know that it was ok and she understood.

"What time do you finished tonight?' She asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh probably around 8 tonight, why babe?" I asked trying to think if we had planned anything tonight specifically already.

"Do you want to come around then? April and Amanda are both going to be out all night." She looked up at me and smiled cheekily.

"Why do I get the picture that you have got something planned?" I asked curiously and all she replied to me was a smug smile and shook her head innocently. Defiantly something was up and I was keen to see what was going to happen tonight. Looking at my watch I realized I had to get to the set right now although I certainly didn't want to leave right now. Cass must of realized that time also as she grabbed her jumper and started to get ready to leave. Paying for breakfast we walked out of the café hand in hand despite the many paps that was waiting there for us and ran to my car to leave as soon as possible.

Running to the car I could hear the paps asking Cass all kinds of questions as she ran behind me, I was holding her hand so tight as to not loss her in the crowd of people swarming around us. They were asking all sorts of questions like what's is like dating Kendall from Big Time Rush and How do you feel about your boyfriends fame, the one that made me mad the most was "How do you respond to rumours that you are only dating him for his fame." Soon as I heard that I ran even quicker to the car quickly pushing Cass into the car and slamming the door. I knew that Cass didn't need to deal with this kind of attention and I felt that it was my entire fault.

The car ride to her hotel was extremely quiet she didn't say much and I knew it was because of what the lousy arse reported had said. Decided to break the silence I said to her quietly "Don't listen to them Cass, they don't even know what's going on with our relationship."

Cass looked over at me and tried to smile the best she could but I knew that she was upset, "Don't worry about it Kendall I'm fine." I knew that was lie, a huge lie. Dropping her back off at the hotel I walked her back up to her apartment and giving her a kiss goodbye I left for the set.

I was deep in thought the entire way over, I knew that Cass wasn't handling the attention well and I knew I had to do something about it. I didn't like how it was hurting her; she wasn't made for this kind of attention and it didn't help with what the media was saying about her being only in the relationship for fame and also what some of the fans were saying about her. I love my fans but sometimes they went to the extreme and hated on Cass way too much. I didn't want to lose Cass I knew that was for sure because I don't think I would be able to deal with it.

Trying to shake all that had happened today I walked into the set and the last person that I expected to see waiting for me there was standing right in front of me. Standing with Logan James and Carlos was the one person that I really didn't want to see ever again.

…

Cascada's POV

I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 7:55pm, only 5 minutes till Kendall was coming around after shooting. I quickly scanned that room to see if it was all ready and set out. My bedroom was completely transformed with candles all lit and the room dimmed. I knew it seemed early, Kendall and I had only been dating for two weeks but I was ready to go all the way with him. In only two weeks I knew that I loved him and couldn't imagine him not being in my life. This scared me a lot knowing that I could feel like this in less than a month of actually knowing a person but Kendall and I had a connection that was unexplainable and I knew I was ready for this to happen.

We had both talked about this previously and decided that we didn't want to rush our relationship but I knew it was more for me rather than him, so tonight was the night that I was going to tell him that I didn't want to wait any more. I sat down on the bed feeling incredibly anxious for Kendall to arrive. Something didn't seem right, Kendall hadn't texted me or called me since dropping me home which was odd because even while shooting he always found a way to using the excuse that he missed my voice or just wanted to say "hey".

I wondered if it had anything to do with the paparazzi this morning, it had seemed more intense than usual and it did seem to work him up a lot in the car but I didn't think that could possibly be the reason. I started to fiddle with my hair and walked over to my phone to double check that I had no messages from him. Looking at my phone I realized I had a message that I had missed and my heart skipped a beat, only to find it from April saying she hopes all goes well tonight. Putting the phone down I walked into the bathroom to double check my hair and that I looked alright. As I was brushing my hair I heard my phone go off with a loud ding and I was out of the bathroom quick as I could possibly be.

I sat down on my bed in gloom as I read the message from Kendall.

_Hey Babe, I'm sorry for not texting it's been a busy day. Uhh something has come up tonight and I can't come over. I hope this doesn't wreck any major plans you had. :/ I'll explain everything tomorrow. Xx_

Something had come up? What could possibly have come up that he couldn't even call me and explain. It couldn't have anything to do with work otherwise he would have just as easily said. This seemed to be way more serious than that. Not knowing what to do with the rest of the night I quickly called April and asked where her and Amanda were at and when she replied at a club I decided that I would go out and enjoy myself seeing that my boyfriend at ditch me. Promising that I would explain everything when I arrived. Quickly slipping into Black skinning jeans and a white boob tube top with boots up my left and my hair down in curls I left. Praising myself on the quickness of getting dressed and actually liking what I was wearing.

"Hey!" April screamed as she stood out the front of the door of the club when I arrived. Rushing over I greeted her with a big hug and then gave her a quick turn of my outfit.

"You approve?" I asked striking a pose.

"Yes very much so my love!" She yelled over the music blasting from that club. Slapping my ass she continued yelling, "Now let's go have some fun!" And with that my night was set.

**Thanks for reading my lovelys! Please review and give me your thoughts on the chapter and what I can do in future ones**

**Much Love Mikkie xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter for the night! I will probably keep writing but I don't have much internet to upload these because I am on family holidays so please here is my sorry in advance if I don't get to upload more chapters soon but I will be defiantly be writing some! Here's a little bit of drama thrown into the mix tell me what you guys think of it **

Kendall POV Chapter 10!

There she was, Katylen my co-star on the show but more hammered into my brain Katylen my ex-girlfriend who had crushed my heart into a million pieces when she left the show and the country not speaking to me in ages.

"Kendall Man! You're late dude." Logan yelled giving me nervous look. I eased my way closer to the boys and the girl standing next to them.

"Uh Yer I was uh….." I was lost for words, "dropping Cass home and uh Paps were everywhere" Soon as I got close enough to them the she pulled me in for the biggest hug in the world and squealed into my ear."

"Ahhhh Kendall!" The blonde girl who was hugging me said as she let go of me, "I've missed you so much my boy" I winced at the sound of her calling me my boy.

"Yer Katylen," I said nervously, "haven't uh seen you in ages." She must have realized how awkward for me this was and looked back to the group of boys trying to smile away the fact that she was sad. Gosh I knew this girl to well. Deciding I needed to be nice and less dumbfounded I asked her what she was doing her.

"Well, I was actually holidaying in Australia funny enough and Logan happened to mention that you guys were here and well I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see my boys." She finished laughing and punching Logan in the arm. I gave Logan a quick death stare for inviting her at this particular time in my life just when everything seemed to be perfect.

"Well it's really good to see you Katylen I really have missed you." That was a stretch from the truth, I had missed her so much I had fallen into sadness that I didn't think I could get out of, that was until I met Cascada.

Katylen looked over to me smiling after that comment and pulled me into another very big hug whispering into my ear quietly, "We need to talk my boy." I quickly pulled away and gave her a quick nod. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression. Logan motioned for us all to go into the set and get this day of shooting finished.

All day was hectic but also fun, I realized just how much fun me and the boys had on set with Katylen. The director of course didn't mind having her on set because he knew her from the show and we were all joking around with her. Before I knew it, it was 6:40 and realized I had to be somewhere in 20 minutes. I started walking to the car park when I heard Katylen yell out behind me.

"Kendall! Stop." Turning around Katylen was running after me, "Where do you think you are going my boy."

"Uh I had some plans with some friends tonight." Friends? Why did I just say friends, Cascada was certainly not my friend she was so much more yet why did I lie.

"Well then you are going to have to cancel then Mr Schmidt." She said cheekily.

"This isn't really a friend I can just cancel on Kate," I said, and I mean that was the truth.

Giving me a confused look she continued, "Come on Kendall I'm only here for a few days and me and the boys are going to out for a night on the town, yano have some fun." She said trying to make a point.

"You know going out isn't my thing." I started and she gave me a pleading look, "And the fact is I still do have plans so I really am sorry. How about we hang out tomorrow?" It surprised me how much I actually wanted to hang out with Katylen after all she had hurt me so much.

"Kendall….."She winned coming closer to me, "show me how fun Port Douglas can be?" damn I found it so hard to say no to her. Was I still really trapped under her spell? She looked up at me again pleadingly.

"ok…..Let me just give my friend a call and reschedule." I said and started to grab my phone out of my pocket.

Katylen grabbed my hand quickly and dragged me to the everyone else yelling, "There is no time for that, we must go. Give them a quick text." I quickly followed Katylen over to her car and complemented what to say to Cass. I couldn't really tell her over text what was going on because imagine how that would go down," Sorry babe can't come over tonight, need to cancel our plans because I'm hanging out with my ex-girlfriend" I would have to make up some excuse and explain to her in the morning in person the real reason. I typed out my best apology and excuse I could think of on and the spot and then started chatting with Katylen on the way to the hot spot.

_Hey Babe, I'm sorry for not texting it's been a busy day. Uhh something has come up tonight and I can't come over. I hope this doesn't wreck any major plans you had. :/ I'll explain everything tomorrow. Xx_

I kept the phone in my hands the entire though waiting for a reply from Cass saying that it was all ok and I could make it up to her but no reply came and the longer no reply came the more and more anxious I become over how Cass was feeling. We arrived at the hot spot and it surely was pumping with lots and lots of people. This could be fun I thought. Katylen quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed my hand pulling me to the rest of our gang that had arrived just before us.

"Ah Katylen you got him to finally come! He hasn't come out with us in ages." James said exaggerating the truth as he did.

"Oh come on guys I'm not that bad." I said laughing. James gave me of-course-not-look and we all burst out laughing.

"James is right," Carlos begin, "Ever since you met Cascada you barely hang out with us off set." As soon as her name was mention it went quiet. Katylen looked down towards the ground as if she was hurt or something and I couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. I can't believe I had ditched Cass tonight for Katylen.

"Come on guys." James said awkwardly, "Let go in and have some fun." We all followed James into the club which we were immediately granted access to when they realized we were big time rush. My first thought was that I needed something to drink and I went to the bar straight away. Obviously Katylen had the same thought and we ended up bumping into each other at the bar.

I ordered us both drinks, Katylen gave me a huge smile when I ordered her favourite drink without her having to remind me.

"You remember my…"She stopped half way through, "Kendall, You remember Kendall."

"Uh Yer of course I remember, how could I forget." I said flashing her a half grin.

We walked back to a table together and sat there together alone, the boys were all out on the dance floor dancing with girls.

"So this Cascada?" Katylen started, "some special girl?"

Looking down at my drink not daring to look at her I replied "Ah yer you could say she is pretty special."

"I'm happy for you Kendall, I really in." She smiled at me grabbing my hand in hers, "You deserve to be happy."

Smiling back at her I asked her there was anyone in her life that was special and I don't know why but when said no I felt extremely happy and relieved.

"Let's go dance." Katylen said randomly looking over to the dance floor. I gave her a quizzed look. "Let's go dance! Come on, we use to go to clubs all the time before and dance it up on the dance floor." Smiling at those memories I jumped up from my chair and pulled her towards the dance floor.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter I'm thinking will be big! Like really big! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter if you saw it coming or was totally shocked. And if you like this storyline? **

**Much Love Mikkie xoxoox**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Cascada's POV

**HOLY CRAP ! So I was reading through the fan fiction online and I didn't understand why there was only 10 chapters and I knew that I had written the next chapter of what happen! This is when I realize that I must of never uploaded this chapter which was meant to be the big chapter! So now I feel terrible because not only have I not written since but I also have had the big chapter left sitting on my computer not uploaded! Terribly sorry for the wait guys here is the next chapter! Expect more chapters soon xx**

The music was beating loud, my friends and I were downing down continuous shots and I was having more fun than I had in ages. The fact that I hadn't heard from Kendall all night or the fact that he had ditched on me hadn't crossed my mind since arriving. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder turning around I saw one of the hottest guys I had ever seen.

"Hey, May I buy you a drink M'lady?" The guy said.

I laughed at his lame use of vocab and tried to not slur my words as best I could, "No, I'm right random hot stranger." Yep that alcohol had most defiantly gone to my head.

"Come on girl," He started to inch closer to me, "Just one drink." Shaking my head politely I tried to leave the bar but being drunk I trip over luckily 'random hot stranger' caught me.

"Thanks…" I said trying to balance myself.

"Well you got to let me buy you a drink now seeing that I saved your life." Weighing my option I knew that I really shouldn't I mean I didn't even know this guy or even his name.

"I really shouldn't." I started before he interrupted me, "Why? You got a boyfriend." He asked.

"I do actually, I'm sorry." And with that I left the bar as quick as I could and found Amanda grinding up against some random guy. Grabbing her quickly I pulled her out of the crowd.

"Wow Cass what's up?" Amanda asked stunned at my actions acting very drunk.

"I'm thinking of going home now." I told her.

"No no no Cass don't leave yet come dance with us." She said slurring her words and grabbing me pulling me into the crowd. Before I knew it people were all dancing around me. "Come on Cass it's time to have some fun." She yelled over the noise and began trying to make me dance. Laughing at how hard she was trying I decided to give it all I could and started dancing with the crowd and Amanda. Before I knew it I could fell a guy behind me start trying to dance with me. If it was the random hottie from the bar again I sure as hell was going to be pissed.

"You don't know when to quit….." I started to say when I turned around and to my surprise it wasn't him it was the one and only Carlos. "CARLOS" I yelled in the utter most shock.

"Cascada!" Carlos yelled and I pulled him out of the crowd so that I could speak to him.

"Carlos what are you doing here?" I asked in shock, I didn't understand I thought he was with Kendall. Well I just assumed I guess that the problem that came up was work related.

"I'm here having a good time Cass," He laughed and gave me a huge hug, "What about you, you didn't seem like this type of person." He questioned

"Uh yeh just felt like getting out," I said walking to the bar with him, "Especially since Kendall couldn't….." Before I could even finish my sentence my eyes made eye contact with the one person who I didn't think would be here.

Carlos eyes drifted to where I was looking which was at Kendall with another girl grinding up and dancing with her. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I didn't know what to do. Kendall, my boyfriend had ditched me tonight to come to a club and dance up on some random girl. The only thing I could do was run, and run I did straight for the door. I could hear Kendall's voice yelling out to me but I just kept walking out of that club. Reaching the door I couldn't be happier to get out of the club.

"Cass wait." Kendall yelled out to me trying to stop me from leaving.

"What!" I screamed turning around to him trying to hold back my tears. "What Kendall. No wait better question is what were you doing in there?" By my now I was crying full on.

"Cass I can explain." Kendall started

"Well." I practically screamed interrupting him, "Explain exactly what that was then."

He didn't say anything looking down he began "I don't know how."

Becoming angrier by the minute I growled "Well then start by who was that girl you were dancing with? Just some random to have some fun with." I knew those words would of hurt Kendall to hear.

"She's my.." He seemed loss for words, "She's my ex." I felt like someone had just stabbed a knife through my heart and for a second I wished she was just a random.

I couldn't get the words out, "She's your ex?" I spouted out.

"Yes but I mean there's nothing going on we were just uh catching up." He tried to walk closer to me but I walk backwards away from him.

"Oh is that what you call grinding up against your ex's now, catching up." There was so much anger in my voice I could hear it.

"I'm sorry Cass, she's only here for a few days and she wanted to catch up Cass, we're still friend." He tried to explain but I really didn't want to hear it.

"Let me get this straight Kendall cause I'm having trouble understanding, You ditched me, your girlfriend, lied about the reason and then went to A CLUB with your ex-girlfriend and spent the night dancing with her?" I was fighting back the tears again that were threating to spill over at any minute.

"Cass it's not that bad please just let me explain it all, just listen." Kendall said through tears also, he knew how hurt I was over this.

"No Kendall you listen! I'm done with this, done with your lies and done with you. I don't want to hear what you have to say." And with that I ran towards that direction of the taxi cars out the front of club and left as fast I could. If it was up to me I never want to see Kendall ever again. Soon as the door slammed shut the tears fell so quickly. I couldn't stop myself from crying hysterically and right now I didn't care who saw me.

**Thanks for reading guys ! Love you all so much! Don't forget to keep reviewing!**

**Much Love Mikkie xoxox**


End file.
